


In the Tower

by warmfortherestofyourlife



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmfortherestofyourlife/pseuds/warmfortherestofyourlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier, before and after XMFC. Or: Charles and loneliness, in six prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Another good subtitle for this one would probably have been, "You took the things that mean the most to me."

1\. Cloak

When Charles is seven, he works out the trick of going invisible. It's not hard; it's just reach and twist and say, _Not here._ Their eyes still see, all right, but what does that matter when the brain can't receive their reports?

It takes longer to get the cat. It stares at him, even when everyone else would swear there's no one there. It's not that their brains are more complicated than a human's, but Charles _has_ a human brain; cats' brains may be simple, but they're strange.

He wonders, sometimes, watching it stare at other empty spaces, if there's anyone there. But no, he'd sense anyone. He's sure.

2\. Lost

The mansion was a mistake, she tells him later. Too far from the city—easy to sneak through, okay, but far away from other food, far from places aren't really safe but have a better chance of being warm, and dry. She'd never meant to get that far out there. She'd taken the wrong bus. An accident, a mistake.

It is, she adds, grinning, laughing, the best mistake she ever made.

3\. Pierce

Charles would look good with piercings, he's thought, but he knows he'll never get them. It's the strangeness, he thinks, walking down the street. Later, in his wheelchair, he revises: the vulnerability. One way or the other.

4\. Tennyson

"I have no loyal knight and true," mutters Charles to himself.

Except Hank is there. He's not alone, not...really.

5\. Shield

Frost is there and then—not, a hole in his senses, completely gone. If his eyes were closed, he'd swear there was nothing but empty air in front of him.

6\. Tipping Point

Erik has his helmet, to stop Charles from using his powers on him.

Charles has his wheelchair, metal entwined in the support. It has a remarkably similar effect.


End file.
